How to Mend the Broken Soul
by raconteurr
Summary: Post TPM. Padme steps down from her title as queen and vanishes, while Qui-gon, who survived the Duel of the Fates, takes Anakin as his apprentice and sends an unprepared Obi-wan into knighthood. Obidala. Rated T for later content. Chapter 4 is here!
1. Prologue

Hola! Well, here we go, my first attempt at a novel fic, so bear with me. It's Obidala for the people who didn't pay attention to the summary, so if you don't like Obidala, then leave now.

Ok... It's DISCLAIMER TIME!

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I do not own Star Wars or anything of the chara's related to star wars in this fic. All I own is the idea. sniffle So poor...

On with the Story!

* * *

The Jedi council room. A glorious place for some. Many Jedi receive their first assignments in this room, while some receive praise from a well completed mission. To others, the council room can be a place of complete sadness.

Obi-wan Kenobi joined the others that day.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan's master, and Obi-wan stood in the center of the circular room, awaiting the verdict of the council of the boy that stood between the master and the apprentice. The little boy was Anakin Skywalker, a former slave from Tatooine that Qui-Gon rescued and brought to Coruscant, claiming that he was the Chosen One. At the time, the Council had rejected Anakin, saying he was much too old to begin Jedi training. After all, he was ten.

And now, after all that the master and the apprentice had been through, even the battle against a Sith Lord, Qui-Gon was still hell-bent on training Anakin to become a Jedi! Obi-wan was sure that Qui-Gon would have abandoned the idea after the boy had been rejected the first time.

But no, the three stood there again in front of the Jedi Council, whom were still discussing on the matter of Anakin and his training to become a Jedi.

"Much too old, The boy is," Master Yoda mumbled after Master Mundi praised the boy's connection to the Force.

"But what if the boy _is_ the Chosen One?" One of the council masters insisted. "He could be the very one to bri-"

"What if the Chosen One, You are?" Yoda interrupted the master. "What if the Chosen One, Obi-wan is? No real way to tell who it is, is there, hmm?"

Master Mundi's mind was still set on the boy's midichlorian count. "But Master Yoda, His connection to the Force is-"

"Know, I do!" Yoda interrupted again. "Unbelievably strong, it is! But mean he is the chosen one it does _not._"

The room went silent after Master Yoda's sudden outburst, and all eyes went to him.

Master Yoda sighed. "If to train the boy is what you want, then… Yours to train, the boy is." Yoda motioned to Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-wan's jaw nearly dropped in shock. Qui-Gon was his master, and besides that, Master Jinn was not nearly finished with training Obi-wan. But now Qui-Gon was taking a new apprentice, a little slave boy from Tatooine, the supposed "Chosen One."

Qui-Gon was abandoning Obi-wan.

_But no, that couldn't happen_ Obi-wan thought to himself. _Qui-Gon is like a father to me, He wouldn't just cast me aside like some overused child's toy. He isn't that kind of person._

The conversation carried on, leaving Obi-wan behind, lost in his speculations.

"What is to become of my current Padawan, Young Obi-wan?" Master Jinn inquired.

"Hmm." Yoda stroked his chin as he pondered about what to do. The room was very silent.

"The trials, He shall take. A Knight, He shall become."

* * *

Queen Amidala sat quietly in the Theed Throne Room, a mournful look on her face. It had been a month now since the Trade Federation had occupied her planet, but a melancholy feeling was still hovering over the planet, even after the large planet-wide celebration when the Federation had finally been overthrown. _My city, my _planet_, is still in ruins_ Amidala thought sadly to herself as she rose out of her throne and paced over to the Throne Room's large window. _The people are still in mourning for their lost family members, and I have tried to help, but nothing seems to work._ Amidala sighed as she paced over to her desk. She sat down slowly behind her desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. She began to write:

_Citizens of Naboo:_

_The past months for our peaceful planet have been hard. The attack and blockade from the Trade Federation was most unexpected, leaving us undefended and unprepared. Thus causing that past months for us to be torturous, causing all of us much pain, in both physical and mental ways._

_And now that the event has ended, and Naboo has come out victorious above the Federation, something feels out of place. I am not implying that we should have remained under the Federation, but instead that I feel something wrong will happen again unless quick action is made._

_This is the reasoning for this letter of resignation. I believe that the Nubians deserve a leader who can set things right again, and maybe even organize an armed forces service so that a deed so treacherous as what the Federation did to us shall not fall unto our planet again. I also believe that I am not strong enough at the moment to do these things._

_I am sorry, but it is my duty to do what is right for the citizens of Naboo. And this, my friends, is the last decision I shall make as Queen._

_Sincerely,_

_**Queen Amidala**_

Amidala folded the letter slowly, a tear escaping the corner of her eye as she stamped the letter with the official seal of Naboo. She placed the letter on her desk and slowly walked out of her room, heading to gather up her things.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola again! It's time for the first chapter of Broken Soul. Yesh. I'm so friggin proud of myself. But I am not proud of you people! Over 150 hits and only 7 reviews? Tsk Tsk. You should be ashamed. (Except for the people who reviewed, in that case, I love you!). Oh, and the chapter is longer this time. 1594 words, I think…

Uh Oh… We all know what it means when Kaedo presses the enter bar twice… DISCLAIMER TIME

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I am broke. Lucas is god. I own none of Star Wars. Lucas owns my very soul. The only thing I own from this story is the wonderful plot line. Lucas will one day own the entire universe. Which is a sad thing because I already planned to take over the world. –sniffle- DAMN YOU GL!

Now that I have finished the disclaimer, let's get on with chapter one!

* * *

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Padme Naberrie sat quietly in the corner of a crowded cantina in the heart of Coruscant drinking a fizzy blue drink. It had been seven years and one month since the Federation had been defeated, and Padme decided to drink to the occasion. Not just because of the defeat of the Federation, however, but because it was that very day that Queen Amidala of the Naboo had resigned and disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again.

At least, not by the name of Amidala.

Padme took a sip of her drink and looked about the cantina, filled with beings of all shapes and sizes. Some were boozing and having a laugh while others were selling illegal substances like death sticks and such. Others were dancing to the cantina band music, and some were betting on one of the many games that were happening on the projection screens all over the walls. But every single person in this cantina had one thing in common.

They all were there to have a good time.

And who could blame them? A good time was something not often found in this growing day and age, Padme knew very well of that. _If there had been a decent cantina back on Theed_ Padme thought with a grin. She took a sip of her drink.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of blue light and a high pitched scream. The people crowded in the bar talked in hushed voices and pointed over to where the flash had come from, only to be scolded by a voice, somewhat familiar to Padme…

"Official Jedi business, go back to your drinks."

_I know that person_ Padme thought as she swiftly rose from her table and pushed her way through the crowd. A few humanoids in the crowd mumbled obscenities as Padme shoved past them, but she paid them no mind. Padme was fixed on finding out who the voice belonged to, if she truly did know who the person was.

Without warning, a strong hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. It was a man an inch or two taller than her with piercing blue eyes and neatly trimmed blonde hair. He was wearing a black leather tunic with black cloth pants and leather boots. He looked stunned.

"Padme?" The man finally stuttered out.

Padme heard a door slam and the hushed voices become louder. She tried to see over the crowd and paid no heed to the man.

"I'm sorry, but I must g- wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Padme turned to look at the man.

"It's- It's Me, Padme, Anakin, Little Annie." Anakin smiled.

Padme had gone back to trying to see over the crowd. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any Anakin." She attempted to break out of Anakin's grip but found that he had too great of a hold on her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled at Anakin, trying to twist her wrist out of his hand, but to no avail. The man was intent on keeping her by him.

"Padme, don't you remember me? Little Annie from Tatooine?" Hope shone in the man's eyes, almost making Padme feel sorry for him. But Padme still tried to break out of his grip, intent on trying to find out whom the voice belonged to.

Even if it meant lying to this poor man.

"I've never left Coruscant for my whole life!" She yelled at him, outraged. "And I certainly don't know you, so let go of my damn arm!"

Anakin's eyes grew wide, and his grip failed, allowing Padme to slide her wrist out of his hand and run to the direction she had heard the door slam come from. Sure enough, there was a door there, propped open with a small slab of durasteel. Padme ran to the door, jerking it open and dashing outside.

The alleyway was dark and quiet, save the music coming from inside the cantina. All that was in the alleyway was a few empty crates, a trash compactor, and the smell of rotting bantha meat. No people except herself. _Damn!_ Padme put her back up against the wall and let herself slide down it. _I was sure he came out here…_ Padme cradled her head in her hands and breathed in and out slowly.

That's when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Obi-wan sat silently in the corner of the darkened alley way behind one of Coruscant's many bars. The day had been a hectic one, chasing a bounty hunter who claimed to have a bounty for someone he knew long ago…

-FB-

_Obi-wan dragged the armor-clad woman out of the bar and into the alleyway, dropping her unceremoniously on the ground. The woman let out a small grunt when she was dropped._

_"What is your business here?" Obi-wan questioned her, his hand firmly attached to her shoulder._

_She breathed in sharply and looked up, glaring at Obi-wan. "A bounty, obviously. That's all I'll say."_

_Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber, ignited it, and held it to the woman's throat. "You'll tell me why you are here and for whom or your head will be rolling on the ground."_

_The woman smirked up at Obi-wan. "I don't give in that easily to threats. And besides, you're a Jedi. It's against your code to kill an unarmed person."_

_Obi-wan shot a cold glare to her and lowered the lightsaber's ignited blade closer to her throat._

_"Try me."_

_The woman's eyes became wide, and her cocky attitude immediately left her. "I'm here to kill someone, like I told you. It's some woman named Padme Naberrie."_

_Obi-wan almost dropped his saber in shock in. Padme… That was a name he hadn't heard in years. Was this his Padme, the Padme who he had been protecting more than seven years ago, the Padme who was queen of Naboo? 'Impossible,' Obi-wan thought, 'My Padme was gone years ago…'_

_But it never hurt to ask._

_"What do you know about this woman?" Obi-wan tightened his grip on the woman's shoulder as he raised his lightsaber away from the woman's neck._

_The woman whimpered. "Nothing. I don't even know why this person needs to be killed. She has no position of importance anywhere, and there's almost nothing in the Republic database about her, except for the fact that she was born on Naboo."_

_Obi-wan's heart did backflips as the woman finished speaking. Naboo! It was his Padme, his Padme was still alive. Everyone else had given up looking for her when she disappeared, but Obi-wan always felt in his heart that she was out there somewhere, that she was still alive._

_The woman must have read Obi-wan's expression. "You do realize that this lady, whoever the hell she is, has a HUGE bounty on her head, and I mean HUGE. She doesn't stand a chance."_

_Obi-wan's heart immediately sunk. If the woman was right, Padme was in major trouble. She could even be dead already. 'I mustn't give up hope, though,' Obi-wan thought to himself. 'I must keep believing…'_

_Obi-wan focused back in on the woman. "Who hired you to do this job, hmm? The pay always has to come from somewhere."_

_The woman breathed in sharply as she looked coldly into Obi-wan's eyes. "None of your business."_

_Obi-wan threw his lightsaber to the side and grabbed the woman by the collar with both hands. "You'll tell me now."_

_The woman swallowed. "Alright, alright, calm down." She coughed abruptly. "It was a bounty hunter named--"_

_There was a crisp sound of something piercing through the air. The woman let a small gasp come from her as her speech became slurred and inaudible. Her face became withered and gray and her eyes closed as she let out her dying breath._

_Obi-wan dropped the dead woman's body on the ground and let himself fall backwards to lie on his back._

-END FB-

"Get the hell away from me!"

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuh! Who said that, I wonder? Why is Obi-wan acting so weird? Why do I have so much fun torturing people by making them wait for so long? The ever so drawn out wait is here… Maybe if you review, the wait time will seem shorter… He he, just a suggestion…


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sorry I took so long, but it's finally here! Chapter two of Broken Soul! Ugh, took me so long to finish it, but I think you'll like it, and you'll probably be surprised. But anyways! It's time for….

**THE DISCLAIMER!**

When I grow up, I'm going to be just like George Lucas, because he owns everything that has to do with Star Wars and all of the things that are related to Star Wars that are in this story. As of now, however, I'm dirt poor, and own nothing. –Sigh- -sniffle- -sniffle-

* * *

Obi-wan's eyes snapped open at the sound of the all too familiar voice. He stood up and looked down the alleyway to see a woman with curly auburn hair dressed in dark traveling clothes struggling to get out of a man's grip. Obi-wan started towards the two with is hand on his belt.

"Hey, you there!" Obi-wan yelled at the man. "Let the lady go!"

Suprisingly, the man stopped and let go of the woman, who dropped to the ground. The man glanced at Obi-wan, then to Padme, and finally turned on his heel and dashed out of the alleyway, a Jedi padawan's braid flying behind him as he turned out of the alleyway, out of sight.

Obi-wan paid the man no heed; he rushed over to aid the woman, who was beginning to lift herself off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Obi-wan helped the woman sit up, all the while trying to get a good look at her face.

"Yea, I'm fine," the woman's voce faltered a bit. "The man just grabbed my arm in the cantina and then followed me out into the alleyway." The woman looked up at Obi-wan. She seemed a bit intoxicated, but there was no mistaking those deep chestnut colored eyes.

"Padme?" Obi-wan finally said.

Padme blinked and tried to get away from Obi-wan. "Oh no, no no no no…" She was on her feet now along with Obi-wan, and she stumbled out of the alleyway. Obi-wan followed close behind.

"Padme, please, stop!" Obi-wan finally grabbed one of Padme's wrists. Padme turned to him sharply, her eyes burning with hate until she looked into his, when her eyes became wide with shock.

"I… I know you, don't I?"

Obi-wan smiled. "It would seem that way."

Padme began to try and twist out of Obi-wan's grip. "Look, if this is about what happened in the Nar Shadda Casino, I had nothing to do with it."

"This has nothing to do with that," Obi-wan laughed. "Don't you remember me Padme? It's-"

"Look, pal," Padme stopped twisting for a moment and looked Obi-wan dead in the eyes. "I don't remember you, and even if I did, you probably wouldn't be one of the good things." She began to twist again. "Now let me go before I have to break my own arm off!"

Obi-wan loosened his grip on Padme's wrist, and before he knew it, Padme had ripped her wrist from his grip and had darted down the crowded Coruscant streets, vanishing out of sight. Obi-wan, in shock, dropped to his knees and looked into the palms of his hands.

"She didn't even remember me," he mumbled sadly. "Didn't even recognize me."

* * *

Padme ran blindly down the lower-level streets of Coruscant. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she dodged random people that walked the streets. She knew who the man was, she remembered him. It was the simple fact of not wanting to know him once again that made her tell him that she didn't remember who he was. The man wasn't a bad person; it was just that… Padme was. Padme didn't want to drag him down with her. In short, he was too good for her.

When Padme thought she was far enough away from the man, she slowed her run to a walk and pulled out a pack of death sticks and a lighter. She lit up one of the sticks and inhaled on it slowly, savoring it. Padme stopped walking and leaned her back up against a nearby wall, randomly taking puffs from her stick. About twenty minutes passed until a man came and leaned up against the same wall that Padme was, not speaking a word. A moment or so passed until the man spoke.

"Is he dead yet?"

Padme looked down at her feet and fiddled with the stick. "You need to know… why?"

The man looked over to Padme. "Because if he's still alive then there's a good chance that you won't be for much longer."

Padme chuckled. "I guess you'll be needing to find yourself a new bounty hunter then, eh?" She brought the death stick to her lips and inhaled deeply.

"This isn't funny, Naberrie," the man said, now irritated. "If this guy isn't dead by the end of the month, his hit will cover your head too."

Padme looked up to see the man eyeing her furiously. She grinned. "You know threats don't work with me, Ooiu. But don't worry yourself… His head will be on your desk within the next two weeks."

Ooiu laughed aloud. "That's what I like to hear, Naberrie." He began to walk away but stopped, looking back to Padme briefly.

"You really should stop smoking those things, you know?" Ooiu motioned to the death stick she had been smoking. "It's going to kill you one of these days."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ooiu, you're just like the father I never wanted. And besides," she added, "maybe I just want to die a little quicker."

Ooiu sighed and shook his head. "Well, I tried. Later, Naberrie, and remember, two weeks!" Ooiu walked off.

Padme shook her head and chuckled as he vanished around the corner. She looked at the death stick in her hand and threw it on the ground, stepping on it after she did.

"Maybe he has a point," Padme mumbled as she shoved her hands in her pockets and began to walk down the street.

* * *

Hmn… Who is this mysterious man that our own Padme has a bounty for? Curious minds like mine still want to know… But whatever! . Hope you enjoyed, and if you're in the mood, review!


	4. Chapter 3

The booted footsteps echoed through the large chamber that was the Jedi Archives as Obi-wan stalked through the shelves. He was trying to keep his mind from wandering back to her face, her large brown eyes, the way her curly auburn hair fell in her face… _You're doing it again._ He shook his head, discarding the images away as he looked through the different books housed on the shelves.

After a few minutes, an amused voice that was all too familiar sounded from behind him, making Obi-wan jump. "I'm not surprised to find you here."

Obi-wan sighed, glancing over his shoulder momentarily to see the face of his former master: Qui-gon Jinn. "When one does not have a padawan or someone to train under or a mission to complete, things become boring in the Temple. I have to do something to keep me occupied."

Qui-gon laughed. "No, the reason you are here is because something is bothering you, something that Master Yoda can sense because he wishes to see you. That's why I'm here." He looked up at the shelves, running his index finger over the spine of one of the books. He picked the book off the shelf lightly, opening it and flipping through the pages. "I've always found that if you don't know something and have to look it up in a book," he slammed the book shut, his eyes going up to look directly into Obi-wan's eyes, "it's not worth knowing."

"You always scolded me for coming to the Archives as a padawan, Master Qui-Gon. Please don't do it now when I no longer am learning under you." Obi-wan's tone was smooth and light, trying not to hold anything that was belittling to Qui-gon: even though Obi-wan disapproved of Qui-gon's scolding, Qui-gon was still a master, and Obi-wan only a knight. Respect was due to Qui-gon in the eyes of the Jedi order, even if Obi-wan didn't believe so.

Qui-gon's eyes narrowed slightly but quickly went to normal size again. "Very well. But Master Yoda has requested your presence in his chambers immediately." Qui-gon bowed to Obi-wan. "May the force be with you, my former Padawan."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master Qui-gon." The sign of respect was returned as Qui-gon turned on his heel and walked to the exit of the Archives. _I wonder what Master Yoda could possibly want to see me for…_ Obi-wan replaced to the shelf the book he had been holding and, picking up his robe that he had discarded onto one of the chairs much earlier, he stepped out of the stacks and out of the Archives, in the direction of Master Yoda's chambers.

As soon as he has set foot out of the Archives, Obi-wan began to feel nervous. Obi-wan shook it off as jitters about seeing Master Yoda, but with every turn he took down the halls of the Temple, Obi-wan felt more and more nervous. Something rested in his chest, something that he couldn't specify. No, it couldn't be about meeting with Master Yoda… Obi-wan had done so many times before, and Yoda and Obi-wan seemed to be friends. Something else was troubling Obi-wan now, something that he had felt before. But what was it?

He turned another corner, and the feeling only worsened. He thought back to when he had felt this way before… there had been the time on Yavin IV, but then again, the food that he was provided was past expiration date. But there was also the time on Endor, when he was sent to settle a tribal dispute between two tribes of Ewoks. Every morning when he walked to the Place of Settlement, as the Ewoks called it, he had always felt like someone was watching him, following him. Eventually, he had found out it was a Sith and defeated his enemy.

Was someone stalking him through the temple? The way he had found out the Sith was tracking him was simple: he ran at full speed and then stopped, ducking behind a tree in the forests of Endor. The Sith was so wrapped up in catching him that he didn't even realize that Obi-wan had stopped and kept running, giving Obi-wan just enough time to see who the person was and spring on them. Would that work here? _Worth a shot._ Obi-wan immediately burst into a full-out sprint, turning the corners sharply and nearly running over a few wandering padawans. He never looked back, and finally, when he was confident enough, he turned one last corner and skidded to a halt. The thumping of running footsteps followed and tried to stop as well, but the feet were not as skilled as Obi-wan's were; the feet slipped out from underneath the boy that ran on them. The boy landed on his bottom, and Obi-wan quickly grabbed him by the outer tunic and lifted him up, pushing him into a wall. None other than Anakin Skywalker stared back into his eyes with a faint but smirkish grin curling his lips.

"Fancy seeing you stalking me today, hmm?" Obi-wan's voice was harsh and cold, trying to cut through the boy's thick skull.

It didn't work. "Well, _Master _Kenobi, I just decided to see what you were up to."

Obi-wan pushed Anakin closer to the wall. "That's not only disrespectful," Obi-wan snarled, "but it's rude towards your elders. Would you follow Master Jinn around like this?"

Anakin's thin lips smugly grinned at Obi-wan as Anakin winced. "No, _Master_ Kenobi, I wouldn't dream of it… Master Jinn is a very busy man. I just thought _you_ wouldn't mind if I watched how a _real_ Jedi functions."

"Just because," Obi-wan snapped, his eyes full of forbidden rage, "Master Jinn is incompetent of seeing your heinousness, don't you dare think that I am."

"Of course, _Master_ Kenobi," His facial expression was set in stone, and a fiery glint shimmered in his eyes. "Now, would it be so heinous of me to ask you to let me down?"

Obi-wan's grip on Anakin's tunics released after a moment; Anakin hit the ground shakily, and, after dusting off the fronts of his tunics arrogantly, gave a pained smile to the Jedi Master. "Thank you, _Master_ Kenobi. Let us hope we cross paths again…" He gave a half bow and, without waiting for Obi-wan's return, he brushed past Kenobi and around the corner, out of sight. Obi-wan didn't turn to watch him go, just continuing his walk to Master Yoda's quarters. He didn't want to be late for his meeting.

- - -

_I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this story in the loooooooongest time… circumstances I could not control (school, the arrival of a boyfriend, marching band, and the writing of an original novel) made me have to set aside the writing of this story… I'm probably going to be updating it a little more often now, but I can't really make any promises… thanks to all of you who still want to read this and to all those who are new to the story. Also, I promise when I start to post my novel online, I'll tell you all via my profile page. Danke again._


	5. Chapter 4

The only thing that had never come to Obi-wan in his training was a strong and unwavering sense of confidence among his elders, his friends, and those he protected. Granted, he was able to mostly remain calm and handle a situation, but there was always a hint of doubt, whether it be a sweating brow or the smallest twitch of the corner of his mouth. Maybe he would be different if he hadn't been shunned by his master or if he had properly finished his apprenticeship, but he would never know. All he knew now was that because of this stupid fear, this ridiculous habit, he was now standing motionless outside of Master Yoda's quarters, fist outstretched to knock on the door but unwilling to make a sound.

He knew it was foolishness; for goodness sake, if Obi-wan were ignorant, he wouldn't be where he was today. If he were ignorant, he would have never been dubbed a knight. He would have never have been assigned to protect the diplomats he had protected or the missions he had completed on his own. But it would not stop this simple break in his character; it was just something about him that he supposed would never change.

_Damned hand! Why can't you just knock and get over with it!_ Obi-wan was furious with himself, and he gripped his fist tighter, drawing it back a slight distance from the door, determined to knock before Master Yoda sensed him. Obi-wan drew in a silent breath. _On the count of three… one._ His hand trembled slightly. _Two._ He drew his hand back just a tad further, readying himself for the knock. _…Three._ He moved his fist to the door.

Before he was able to knock, however, a small voice came from the other side of the door. "Come in, you may, Obi-wan." Obi-wan cursed himself, putting his hand down and looking at the ground scowling for a moment before pushing the door open and letting himself into the low-ceilinged and darkened quarters of the green Jedi Master.

Obi-wan made his way over to a small stool that was positioned in front of where the small creature sat, his legs folded and his head down. Yoda's eyes were closed, and the only sign of life that came from the ancient Jedi Master was the slight twitch in his ears that happened every few seconds. Obi-wan sat down quietly, folding his hands and preparing to wait for Master Yoda to initiate the conversation Obi-wan felt looming in the near future.

But, as Obi-wan had not expected, the room remained deathly quiet. Not a word was uttered from Master Yoda's green lips, and only the sound of breathing could be heard from both Master Yoda and Obi-wan. This made Obi-wan wonder. _Am I supposed to speak? Does he wish me to initiate this talk?_ Obi-wan furrowed his brow, letting his confusion show on his features. He also had not acquired the ability to wait patiently, whether it be in a line or, in this instance, for someone to talk. Obi-wan clenched his hands together tightly, trying to resist the urge to talk, feeling that it was Master Yoda's place to have the first word.

But his impatience got the best of him. "Master Yoda, is there a reason you called me here?"

A twitch came from the Jedi Master's ears, and his eyes opened. "Exactly, that is why." Master Yoda lifted his head and focused his eyes intently on Obi-wan's eyes. Obi-wan's brow was still furrowed in confusion; he didn't know what to do.

Yoda sighed. "Been troubling you, something has. In your eyes, discontent and confusion, I see."

Obi-wan's eyebrows lifted and his eyes closed quickly. "Master, my emotions are continually trouble me. It seems like fury has become second nature to me and love has been thrown to the way-side. I'm not sure what's happening to me… it seems like I'm growing further and further away from the Force, almost against my own will."

Silence engulfed the room; Obi-wan grew red with embarrassment and lowered his head, locking his eyes on his boots. He was stupid to have admitted his insecurity in the Force, and Obi-wan was certain that Master Yoda would feel the same. Obi-wan felt like a small child who had just broken a glass or spilled something on his father's prized bantha rug: he was going to be scolded by Master Yoda for his distrust of the ever-powerful Force, and after a metaphorical slap on the back of his hand, Obi-wan would be on his way, more confused than ever and without the answers he was looking for. However, Yoda broke the silence with an answer that Obi-wan thought he would never hear.

"Well then," the huge, almost reflective eyes of the small green creature looked over Obi-wan, "re-teach you, we must, _how to love_."

Obi-wan's left eyebrow rose slightly. _What could Master Yoda possibly mean?_ Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something, but 

Yoda began to talk again before Obi-wan could speak.

"An assignment, I have for you. Very special, it is. Find a certain woman, you must. A Jedi-hunter, she is: very dangerous to anyone who is in tune with the Force. Capture and bring her to the Temple, you must. Pay for her actions against the Jedi, she must."

Obi-wan was slightly taken aback by the ferocity that the Jedi master Spoke with; it was unlike him to let emotions to come into his voice. But Obi-wan could tell clearly that this woman had to be found or the Jedi would suffer greatly. Jedi hunters were not uncommon but rarely were they successful in their endeavors. Apparently, the deaths that were whispered throughout the Temple were not only rumors but upsetting realities; at least three prominent Jedi Knights were dead, and more would follow if this menace was not stopped.

A hint of courage flashed through Obi-wan's eyes. "I promise you, Master Yoda, I will find this nuisance and put an end to her disruptions."

Master Yoda squinted critically at Obi-wan. "Trust in you, I do. Gain your knowledge of love back, you will. Sure of this, I am."

Obi-wan stood from his seat, bowing to the Jedi Master. "Thank you for calling me here, Master. I shall see you again soon. May the Force be with you."

Master Yoda nodded. "And with you." Obi-wan turned on his heel, his robe caressing the ground as he left the chambers. Yoda's eyes followed the young man, and as soon as Obi-wan was out of earshot a sigh left Yoda's lips. "Test him, this will. But learn to love again, he_ must_."

* * *

Padmé breathed heavily as she ran faster over the rooftop. God, she wished she had stopped smoking like Ooui told her to. It would make this chasing thing a whole hell of a lot easier. Especially with the people she always was assigned to hunt down. Padmé wasn't sure why she still even had this stupid job; she was only going to be in it until she made enough money to get off of Coruscant and go back to her home planet, which she had plus some. But for some reason she couldn't leave; she didn't know if it was because she was drawn to this, this everlasting chase that she always had control of.

Maybe that really was it: Padmé was permanently attached to the game of cat and mouse that she almost always controlled. She was one of the best, as Ooui told her, at what she did; no one could catch her prey as quickly and efficiently as she did. Her "subjects" were always the first ones to die and the last ones to escape. Maybe it was her charm or her beauty that fooled her targets long enough for her to keep then entangled in her virtually inescapable web.

Unfortunately this woman was proving rather difficult to catch. She was incredibly quick on her feet and dodged almost every attack that Padmé sent her way (one rather lovely gash sat across the woman's chest). It was infuriating, really, that Padmé hadn't disposed of this one yet; she was over her usual time in her chase and had only superficially wounded her.

Padmé pulled her blaster from her holster for what seemed like the millionth time, shooting about ten times at the woman who seemed impossible to hit with a blaster. Padmé reholstered her blaster, quickening her pace to try and catch up with the other woman.

Then a ray of sunshine peaked for Padmé: the rooftops were finally coming to an end. In about 100 metres, a 1000 metre drop would meet Padmé's victim if she would dare to jump. Padmé would finally have her cornered. Nothing could save her at that point, and there would be no escape.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the edge; the woman skid to a halt as Padmé slowed gradually to a pompous walk, flipping the rather large "bazooka" blaster from behind her back to a position over her shoulder. The woman Padmé had been chasing looked over the edge, judging that the fall was too great to endure, she turned to Padmé.

Padmé smirked. "What an end for someone as skilled as you. Cornered on a rooftop with no help in sight." Padmé swung the "bazooka" blaster into her grip, aiming it directly at the now scared looking woman. No doubt went through her mind as she moved her finger to the trigger. "Too bad." She pulled the trigger, and the backlash made Padmé stumble backwards a half metre. The bolt flashed a bright white, and the sound was tremendous; the woman would not survive. Padmé quickly swung the blaster onto her back and ran to where the woman fell, making sure to move her far from the edge of the building; this employer wanted the extreme proof of a body to make sure his prey was dead. Padme put her fingers to the woman's neck.

There was no pulse; the Jedi was dead.


End file.
